


A Day In The Life

by siriuslysexy22ssr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslysexy22ssr/pseuds/siriuslysexy22ssr
Relationships: Severus Snape & Reader, Severus Snape & You, Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You, snape / wife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Day In The Life

The weather was cloudy and it was sprinkling rain time to time. You and your husband Severus Snape were sitting each side of your big velvet sofa and reading books in silence for a while now. But you wanted to do something else, it was saturday and you didn’t want to spend your weekend like that. Reading books together was one of your daily habits and you could do that in weekdays too. You closed your book which you haven’t been reading for a while now and crawled your way to your very concentrated husband, without taking his eyes off of the book he simply raised his arm so you could cuddle into him. You stared at the pages for couple of seconds until let out a long and dramatic sigh. Severus looked down at you, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

“What’s wrong love?”

“I am bored… Can’t we do something different and funnier?” You poked his cheek cutely.

“Like what?” He put his book down beside him then wrapped his arms around you.

You shrugged, you didn’t have the answer to his question. You two stayed in silence and thought about ideas.

“How about a karaoke and dance party of our own?” You grinned up at him but he rolled his eyes at you.

“Y/N… I assume you can guess my answer…”

“I know but i gave it a try anyways.” You chuckled softly when he kissed top of your head.

“Let’s go for a walk by the river, maybe we can see the ducks.” Severus suggested, he knew you like to go there just to see the ducks.

“And we can feed them!” You jumped up excitedly and run to your kitchen to get the seeds you bought for them. Severus smiled at you, he was amazed by the fact that the smallest things can make you so happy. He got up to wear his rain coat and the boots, soon you joined him and headed out of your small house hand in hand.

You and Severus walked to the wooded area which was not very far away from your house. The area also had a small river by the side. When you got closer to it, you heard quacks and a cheeky grin formed on your lips.

“I guess we found your best mates, darling.”

“Sure we did Sev! Come!”

You run towards the river while dragging Severus along with you. You knelt down and took the seeds out of your pocket, couple of ducks approached you when they noticed the food. You were giggling and petting the ducks, basically having the time of your life with them. Severus was standing beside and watching you admiringly. He loved how you care for the animals with your whole heart and this lighted something in his mind, unwittingly the thought escaped from his lips.

“You would make a good mum.”

“What did you say…?” You turned to look at him with wide eyes.

“I said you would make a good mum…” Severus bit down on his lip shyly.

You stood up and made your way to your husband, rested your hands on his shoulders.

“I can imagine you as a good dad too.”

Severus scoffed at your statement.

“I do honey!” You kissed his nose sweetly.

Severus pulled you closer by your waist and looked deep into your eyes.

“Let’s have a baby, darling.”


End file.
